LO ODIO
by dinastia
Summary: Y lo odiaba, odiaba ese sentimineto de impotencia, diaba es calor zurcar su mejilla y humedecer sus ropas


Disclaimer: los personajes que posteriormente serán utilizados no son de mi propiedad Todos son de J.K.

Esta historia participa en el reto "citas celebres"

"Se puede matar al soñador pero no al sueño"

Ralph Abemathy.

Y lo odiaba, odiaba ese sentimiento de impotencia. Odiaba esa calidez surcar su mejilla y humedecer su ropa. Lo odiaba, TODO lo odiaba. Odiaba esa marca oscura en su antebrazo que había marcado su futuro antes de que el pudiera decidirlo.

Odiaba los sollozos ahogados contenidos durante tanto tiempo. Odiaba la comprensión que le mostraba la maldita fantasma. Odiaba todo lo que tenia relación con ese ser.

Ya, ya…—el canturreo de la chillona voz era lo único que impedía que me derrumbara hay mismo a lamentarme y llorar… como si fuera un niño de nuevo—ya, ya… cuéntame…¿Qué te pasa?...quizá pueda ayudarte…

Cerré los ojos tratando de evitar en vano que mas saladas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos

Nadie puede ayudarme— los temblores, ya incontenibles, de rabia, frustración y miedo me asaltaban—No puedo hacerlo… no puedo… yo no sirvo para eso…y si no lo hago pronto… dijo que me mataría…

Mis ojos se nublaron y sin poderme contener apreté los ojos aun mas fuerte sin poder evitar que de mis ojos ríos de lagrimas surgieran y resbalaran por mis mejillas y me odie, me odie a mi mismo por ser tan patético… tan débil

_No puedo ser tan inútil…__—_pensé para mi mismo—_mi vida es lo que menos importa…si por mi culpa mis padres llegaran a…__—_no esa no era una posibilidad tenia que hacerlo; si no era por el… seria por ellos…

Levante la cabeza para verme en el espejo cuando lo vio…

La rabia me recorrió. ¡ME HABIA VISTO! No eso no se podía quedar así, no Potter no podía haberme visto en mi único momento de debilidad.

Mi mano, actuando casi por instinto, fue directa a mi varita… igual que la de Potter. Grite lo primero que me vino a la mente, no importo que. El chorro de luz paso rozando su cabeza y maldije mi estupidez mientras el estruendo de la lámpara de aceite explotando inundaba el baño.

Apenas y pude evitar el hechizo que iba a mi. Mi enojo crecía a cada segundo… Levante mi propia varita

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡DETENGANSE!—chillo una voz junto mi… pero nadie le presto atención—¡Alto! ¡Paren ya!

Y la agite con lo primero que pensé y un gran estruendo surgió en el baño. El cubículo junto a ese idiota había explotado y no el…

Un gran estruendo se escucho justo sobre mí, y varios litros de agua cayeron al piso. Sin que me diera cuenta me había lanzado otro hechizo, se había atrevido a lanzarme un hechizo a mí, a DRACO MALFOY. El ultimo descendientes de los Malfoy, a mí un sangre pura, de las últimas líneas de sangre pura con dignidad…

La rabia me recorría, y sin siquiera pensarlo mi boca pronunciaba ya la maldición

CRUCI—El agua jugando en mi contra había provocado que cayera estrepitosamente en el suelo

Después no sentí nada y lo sentí todo a la vez. Un dolor insoportable me traspaso hasta el alma pero yo ya no sentía nada era como si flotara

Si así era estar muerto era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida

Esto era lo peor que podía haberme pasado y ya había sucedido Voldemort no tendría excusa para hacer mas daño a mi familia yo había muerto a manos de Potter como el casi lo había hecho yo había muerto en el campo de batalla tratando de cumplir su mandato

Pero esto era hermoso el susurro del viento el paisaje de mil colores la sensación de estar flotando todo era maravilloso

Pero… el viento se hacia mas fuerte y persistente y se parecía mas a susurros molestos el mundo se apago ahora era todo negro y ahora gris pero el susurro persistía ¡NO CESABA!

Y mis pulmones se llenaron de aire y el mundo había regresado estaba de nuevo hay tirado en el piso del baño manchado de sangre. Confundido sin noción del tiempo ni de espacio

Necesitas ir a la enfermería. Te podrían quedar las cicatrices, pero si tomas Dittany inmediatamente podremos vitarlas… vamos—la voz grave y susurrante entraba a mis oídos sin sentido era algo ajeno a mi. Ya había estado a punto de irme de dejarme de estas ataduras y por un acto estúpido sea de bondad o por lo que sea ese maldito me lo había arrebatado ¡había tocado el paraíso con mis manos! y todo se había ido…


End file.
